How did Yo Gabba Gabba meet Rocky
DJ Lance Rock and Toodee get kidnapped by the evil Fearless Leader, Boris and Natasha, so Plex, Brobee, Foofa and Muno team up with Rocky and Bullwinkle to come to their rescue. (This isn't a real episode, but enjoy.) 'Plot' DJ Lance is excited to have his 45th birthday. The Gabba gang have a plan to have a surprise for him. Plex, Brobee, Foofa and Muno are going to get a party up while Toodee is taking DJ Lance to somewhere while he can't see what his friends are doing. With him out of the way Plex, Brobee, Foofa and Muno can built a birthday party for their leader of Gabba Land. DJ Lance ask Toodee what is this about, Toodee told him that she can't tell what it is. But it looks like trouble is arising. The evil Fearless Leader, Boris and Natasha from Rocky and Bullwinkle come into town to capture a magic man in orange clothes and a 7-foot blue cat-dragon they find immediately is...DJ Lance and Toodee! So these three villains grab DJ Lance and Toodee much their fear. Meanwhile, Plex, Brobee, Foofa and Muno are getting ready for the party when they hear DJ Lance and Toodee screaming. They, Leslie Hall and Gooble catch Fearless Leader, Boris and Natasha, coax DJ Lance and Toodee into their car and drive away with them. Leslie tells Plex, Brobee, Foofa and Muno that they have to stop Fearless Leader, Boris and Natasha to save DJ Lance and Toodee. Plex, Brobee, Foofa and Muno really need to save DJ Lance and Toodee, but how? Suddenly, they come across Rocky and Bullwinkle, who kindly offers to help them rescue their friends. Since Plex, Brobee, Foofa and Muno puts on their Super Spies costume, they'll go out on the mission and use their spy superpowers. Plex, Brobee, Foofa, Muno, Rocky and Bullwinkle get into Plex's car and drive after Fearless Leader, Boris and Natasha. In Fearless Leader, Boris and Natasha's lair, they put DJ Lance and Toodee in a chair and tie them up. DJ Lance asks them why they're doing this to him and Toodee. Boris tells them that they did it just because they felt like it. Angered, DJ Lance demands that they let him and Toodee go, but Fearless Leader insists on not doing so. He decides to do something to DJ Lance and Toodee, so he use his machine to turn them into vegetables. Toodee reminds him that kidnapping is illegal and wrong and asks what he wants with her and DJ Lance. Fearless Leader says that he wants them to be vegetables. Meanwhile, Plex, Brobee, Foofa, Muno, Rocky and Bullwinkle make it to the lair and hope that Fearless Leader, Boris and Natasha aren't doing any physical harm to DJ Lance and Toodee. Suddenly, they hear DJ Lance and Toodee screaming. It turns out that Fearless Leader turn them into vegetables. DJ Lance and Toodee are now vegetables cries out sadding, begging Fearless Leader to stop. Fearless Leader insists on countinuing to touch DJ Lance and Toodee while they are in vegetables form. Plex, Brobee, Foofa, Muno, Rocky and Bullwinkle barge in, Plex demands that Fearless Leader stop turning DJ Lance and Toodee into vegetables and touching them. Natasha asks them what they're going to do. DJ Lance and Toodee in their vegetables form realizes that the Gabba gang are in their Super Spies costumes, and they can use their spy gear to stop Fearless Leader, Boris and Natasha the way they stopped Bateman the bad spy. But there are only four of them now because two of the six is the victim who was kidnapped. If DJ Lance and Toodee can't help stop Fearless Leader, Boris and Natasha (thanks to being a person and animal who's was kidnapped), then who's can take their place? Rocky and Bullwinkle suggests Rocky flies and Bullwinkle talk as lond as they can join in. Plex and Brobee suggests they use mics to make their magic super powers. To keep the magic music from DJ Lance and Toodee's ears, Brobee puts a pair of earmuffs on them. He uses his spy glasses, Plex uses his spy cameras, Foofa uses her spy roller skates, Muno uses his spy hat, Rocky throw his nuts at them, and Bullwinkle uses his big anters. They are so powerful that Fearless Leader, Boris and Natasha surrender and change DJ Lance and Toodee back to their selfs. DJ Lance and Toodee are saved! Plex, Brobee, Foofa and Muno hug DJ Lance and Toodee tighty, and Rocky gives Toodee a kiss. DJ Lance and Toodee shouts how grateful they are, and Muno and Brobee reminds them that they's still wearing the earmuffs. Brobee and Muno removes the earmuffs from DJ Lance and Toodee, and so DJ Lance ask Rocky and Bullwinkle to come to his 45th birthday party, Plex takes out his phone and calls the police. Later, Fearless Leader, Boris and Natasha are arrested for kidnapping DJ Lance and Toodee. Everyone is glad that DJ Lance and Toodee are okay. Back at Gabba Land, everyone surprise DJ Lance on his birthday, and Bullwinkle shows him a magic trick that he has done just like on The Rocky and Bullwinkle Shows, he did pull a rabbit out of his hat this time. DJ Lance loves a surprise on his 45th birthday. Category:Fanon CastCategory:Fanon * Lance Robertson as DJ Lance * Mandy Patinkin as Boris * Sofia Vergara as Natasha * Albert Finney as Fearless Leader * Leslie Hall as herself Voices * Wallace Robbins as Muno * Emma Jacobs as Foofa * Tracy Fraun as Brobee * Elvis Rock as Toodee * Robert Allen as Plex * June Foray as Rocky * Tom Kenny as Bullwinkle * James McAvoy as Gooble Category:Fanon